Paula Potter
by Ginny-Shelena
Summary: CAP 8 la fiestecita continua, draco y ginny pasan una noxe juntos, y harry y hermione cada dia mas confundidos, ¿como acabara tod? leanlo y dejen review!
1. Default Chapter

Hola, este es mi segundo fic, espero que os guste a todos, se lo dedico a todos los que lo lean, meuchas gracias por leerlo, y pordon por las faltas, es que mi programa es una mierda, y no tiene nada para corregir.  
  
************************INTRODUCION*******************************  
  
Esta historia ocurre al inicio de 5º curso, mi unico personaje or ahora es Paula, ya contare mas adelante su historia, es la hermana gemela de Harry, y una chica demasiado rebelde (como yo ^_^)  
  
ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
======================¿QUIEN ES ESA CHICA?====================  
  
  
  
Estaban todos en el gran comedor, impoacientes por saver quienes serian los nuevoa alumnos de las casas, una vez terminada la seleccion todos empezaron a comer, Dumbledore parecia demasiado nervioso, no dejaba de mirar un raro reloj y hablar con la profesora McGonagall, de repente se oyo un ruido osrdo en el ventibulo, unos gritaban (gritar es mayusculas) ¡¡¡¡UN TROL, UN TROL!!!! corrian de un lado a otro, pero alfinal Dumbledore los calmo, los hizo sentar, y dijo:  
  
-Tranquilos, no hay ningun trol.  
  
Solamente se abrio la puerta y entro una niña morena, con los ojos verdes, y bastante guapa, todos se quedaron callados, se parecia mucho a alguien, pero no daban, a si, se parecia a ¡¡Harry Potter!!  
  
La niña siguio andando, se hacerco a Dumbledore, y luego se sento en el taburete y se puso el gorro, el sombrero ponia caras de pensar, y luego abria feliz la boca, pero se callaba, el sombrero no dijo nada, todos los chicos estaban embobados, y las chicas con cara de explotar, pero Paula (asi se llama) tenia una cara muy incomoda, como aburrida, hasta que el sombrero grito:  
  
-¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
Todos los de Slytherin se pusieron furiosos, pero los Gryffindors bastante contentos hasta que Dumbledore dijo:  
  
-Esta chica es la hermana gemela de Harry Potter, os agradeceria quye no preguntarais nada de su pasado y os porteis bien con ella.  
  
Bueno, y aqui lo dejo, gracias por leerlo, espero que os halla gustado.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Dejad reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. ¿Eres mi hermana

¡¡Hola!! Aquí esta mi segundo capitulo, por fin tengo el Microsolf Word, y aquí hay corrector, bueno, perdón por hacerlo tan corto, es que estaba muy estresada, y era muy tarde, espero hacer este mas largo para compensaros, y el pasado de Paula, ya se cual sera desde hace 3 meses, pero todavía no voy a contarlo, en el chap 3 lo contare, seguramente, bueno, ¡¡¡¡¡espero que os guste!!!!  
  
**************************¿Eres mi hermana?*****************************  
  
Paula se sentó junto sus nuevos compañeros, y empezó a comer, todos la miraban, algunos por no saber nada, y otros por que les parecía bastante atractiva, se sentó junto los de primero, y Harry estaba demasiado aturdido, (pensamientos entre comillas)  
  
"Harry: ¿es esa mi hermana? ¡Es idéntica a mi! Tendre que habla con ella luego  
  
"Ron: No puede ser esa la hermana de Harry, el no tiene hermanas, pero, es bastante guapa, mas que Cho"  
  
"Hermione: Vaya, con que Harry tiene una hermana, no sabia nada, pero ¿Por qué Ron la mira asi? Me saca de quicio"  
  
Paula estaba comiendo tan tranquila, hasta que se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban, y como era una chica, que dice todo lo que piensa, y sin vergüenza dijo:  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?  
  
-Todos dieron un salto, y empezaron a comer.  
  
Cuando por fin termino la cena, todos subieron con los prefectos, en este caso Hermione, y entraron en la sala común, Paula se dirigió a Hermione y le dijo:  
  
-Hola, ¿eres tú la prefecta?  
  
-Sí, ¿por?  
  
-¿Cual es la contraseña?  
  
-Luces polares (Gracias Maika, es que me la dijo ella)  
  
-Muchas gracias  
  
-Paula se estaba llendo cuando Hermione la llamo y le dijo:  
  
-¿Eres tú la hermana de Harry?  
  
-¿Quién es ese?  
  
-Harry Potter  
  
-Ah, ¿se llama así mi hermano?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Pues si, soy su hermana gemela, adiós  
  
-¿No le vas a decir nada a tu hermano? (Es que esta tía anda a su rollo)  
  
-No, puede que mañana  
  
-Ah, adiós  
  
-Adiós  
  
Paula se fue a su habitación, sus compañeras eran Parvati, Lavender y Hermione, y estas 2 primeras, se estuvieron toda la noche hablando de Paula (¿No os extraña?)  
  
Al día siguiente empezaron las clases, la primera era pociones con Slytherin, y como siempre, Ron quejándose:  
  
-Jo, primera Pociones, y encima con Slytherin  
  
-Tienes razon, Hermione, ¿No podrias hablar con McGonagall  
  
-No, el horario es asi, no es culpa suya, no voy a cambiar todo, solo por que a Ron le apetezca, ¿entendido?  
  
-Si- dijeron a la vez  
  
Hermione se levanto a ver donde estaba Paula  
  
-Harry, esta prefecta es una ñordera (ñorda es mierda)  
  
-Jajaja  
  
-Mira, Harry, hay esta tu hermana  
  
-¿Dónde? No la veo  
  
-Al lado de mis hermanos, ¿no los ves hablando?  
  
-Si  
  
-Vete a hablar con ella  
  
-Si  
  
Harry estaba demasiado nervioso, ¿qué le preguntaria?  
  
-Estoo, hola  
  
-Hola, ¿quién eres?  
  
-Soy tu hermano  
  
-Ah, lo debi imaginar por tus ojos, tu pelo, y tu cicatriz  
  
-Ah, buenoo, yoo  
  
-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?  
  
-Pociones  
  
-¿Puedo ir contigo y tus amigos?  
  
-Claro  
  
-Vale, adios Fred, adios George  
  
-Adios  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, y Paula se dirigían a Pociones, por el camino habia un silencio incomodo, hasta que Paula, rompio el hielo:  
  
-¿Tú como te llamas?  
  
-Ron Wasley  
  
-¿Eres hermano de Fred y George?  
  
-Si  
  
-Son super majos, oye, ¿Quién es ese grasiento que entra por esa puerta?  
  
-¡Oh no! ¡Llegamos tarde!  
  
-¡CORRE PAULA!  
  
Los cuatro llegaron tarde, y Snape, (yo le llamo Snapie) les quito puntos  
  
-Vaya Potter, no se crea que por que su hermana este aquí, es una razón para llegar tarde, 70 puntos menos para Gryffindor  
  
Y Paula no se corto ningun pelo y le dijo:  
  
-¡OYO TÚ!  
  
-¿Qué le pasa señorita? ¿A que viene ese vocerio?  
  
-¿TIENE ALGÚN PROBLEMA CONMIGO A CON MI HERMANO?  
  
-Si, y 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor  
  
-Paula, siéntate-le susurro Harry  
  
Se iban a sentar juntos, pero Snape les dijo:  
  
-Trabajaran por parejas:  
  
Potter(Harry)-Parkinson  
  
Potter(Paula)-Malfoy  
  
Hermione-Goyle  
  
Ron-Crabbe  
  
.......... (no voy a decir todas)  
  
Si os acordais, en el primer libro, Draco intenta ser amigo de Harry, pues ahora intentara lo mismo con Paula:  
  
-Hola, ¿te llamas Paula?  
  
-Si, ¿Tu como te llamas?  
  
-Draco Malfoy  
  
-Un placer  
  
-El gusto es mio  
  
-Bueno, ¿vas a dejar de hacer el caballero y empezar la pocion? ¬¬  
  
-Estooo, perdoon  
  
"Draco: vaya, esta no es nada comparada con su hermano, tendre que ser mas borde con ella"  
  
-Tu, niña, pasame eso  
  
-No, tengo nombre  
  
-Paula  
  
-¿Qué mas?  
  
-Paula pasame eso  
  
-No, te falta algo  
  
-Por ffffffff  
  
-Vamos, solo es decir: Paula, la mas gauapa del mundo, pasame eso por favor  
  
-Paulalamasgupademunodopasiporfivor  
  
-No lo e entendido  
  
-Paula, la mas guapa del mundo, pasame eso por favor  
  
-¡¡Bien!! Toma amorcito  
  
Draco cogio un papel y escribio: mañana por la tarde en el lago a las 7:00 ¿vendras?  
  
-Claro que si-le susurro en el oido con una voz que casi le derrite  
  
-Se termino la clase, iros ¡¡YA!!  
  
Paula cogio su mochila y se fue con su hermano y sus amigos a la siguiente clase  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aquí se acaba, no os quejéis, mas de 5 hojas, espero que os haya gustado, ¡¡ADIOS!!  
  
  
  
____________________ CONTESTACIÓN DE LOS REVIEW___________________  
  
Lis*Jade-Lavigne: muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado este chap.  
  
Victoria Guerra: jaja, pobrecito, ya se dara cuenta de que esta vivo, jaja  
  
Estrella de la Tarde: perdon, en todo caso, eso ya saldra  
  
Ralkm Diggory: pufffff, que review mas largo, no se por donde empezar a contestar, :P  
  
Hermione_Granger: me extraña que lo digas, cuando los tuyos son enanos  
  
Lalwen de Black: perdon, es que quiero dejar mas misterio, ya te enteraras  
  
Yeshi: muchas gracias, se me ocurrio hace mucho  
  
Rinoa: gracias, es muy guay paula Ammy: gracias, espero que se te pase el dolor de cabeza  
  
DEJAR MUCHOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. La cita inesperada

Hola, aquí esta mi tercer capitulo, espero que os guste, gracias por leer este fic tan ñoño, jiji, aquí va:  
  
*************************LA CITA INESPERADA*************************  
  
Draco estaba muy nervioso, por el otro lado, Paula, estaba muy tranquilo, ya que no era su primera cita, desde que tenia 7 años, tenia ligues hasta en la luna  
  
"Draco: tendre que causarla buena impresión, y decirle lo de Potter"  
  
"Paula: ¡espera llegar a la cena!" (ha esta le impota un pedo su cita)  
  
Ya se acercaba la hora, y Paula no llegaba  
  
"Draco: ¿y si Potter no la dejo venir? Como sea a si, se enterara, pobre Paula"  
  
Paula vino media hora mas tarde  
  
-¿Siempre llegas tarde?  
  
-¿Eres gilipollas o te pica el culo? A mi no me hables a si, además, como empieces a si, me voy  
  
-No te vallas, venga, montemos en una balsa  
  
-Vale  
  
Montaron en una barca, y se acentrarón en el lago  
  
-Estooo, Paula  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Solo iba a advertirte de tu hermano  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Es muy mala persona  
  
-¿A si?  
  
-Si, cuentame todos sus planes  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-¿No te los cuenta?  
  
-Es que, todavía no he hablado con él, pero en cuanto pueda, hablo  
  
-Vale  
  
"Draco: Creo que llega el momento del beso"  
  
Draco se acercaba lentamente a Paula, esta creia ver sus intenciones:  
  
-Eh, no beso en la primera cita  
  
Pero a Draco parecia darle igual, y se tiro encima, pero esta, le tiro de la barca  
  
-Eo Draco, ¿qué tal?  
  
-Ayudame  
  
-No soy tonta  
  
-¡Va en serio!  
  
Y Draco, se undio abajo  
  
"Paula: ¡Oh, Dios mio! ¡El calamar gigante!"  
  
Paula se tiro al lago, a salvarlo, pero, estaba ahí, con los ojos en blanco, lo subio a la barca  
  
-Draco, ¡Draco! ¿Estas bien?  
  
Pero el no contestaba, lo llevo hasta la orilla.  
  
"Paula: ¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasa a este tio? ¡Si no hubiera sido tan guarro! ¡Le tendre que hacer el boca-boca! ¡Puajjjjjjj! ¡En fic! ¡Haya voy!  
  
-Mira, Draco, te voy ha hacer el boca-boca, osea, que si esto es una broma, te vas a enterar  
  
En ese momento, Ron estaba en la lechuceria con Harry, se asomo a la ventana, y los vio, alli, a los dos, y llamo a Harry, los dos contemplaron la escenita  
  
Paula, le iba a hacer el boca-boca, cuando ya iban a juntar los labios, algo le mojo la cara, cogio su cabeza, e hizo que se pegaran un morreo  
  
"Draco: ¡Vaya! ¡Esto funciona!"  
  
Paula consiguió liberarse  
  
-¿Qué haces Draco?  
  
-Pues como no me querias besar, me tire, me heche un hechizo en los ojos, para que se me pusieran blancos, y luego cuando me ibas a hacer el boca- boca, te escupi el agua, y te cogi, para que me besaras, ¿qué te parece?  
  
-¿Te lo digo? (lo dijo con una voz muy sexy)  
  
-Si  
  
-Plaf- le pego un tortazo  
  
Paula se fue, no sin antes haberle hechado un "petrificus totalus"  
  
Ron, se sentia muy mal, Harry, peor. Decidio hablar con ella  
  
Paula iva a entrar a Gryffindor, pero habian cambiado la contraseña, entonces, Harry, aparecio, se abrio el retrato:  
  
-Gracias, se me habia olvidado la contraseña  
  
Paula iva a entrar, pero Harry no la dejaba  
  
-Oye niño, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
-No, ¿qué te pasa a ti?  
  
-No te entiendo  
  
-Ven, vamos a mi habitación  
  
Harry iva muy serio, Paula, asustada, hasta que llegarón a la habitación  
  
-¿Qué hacias con Malfoy?  
  
-Fue el  
  
-Le besaste tu  
  
-No, fue el, es que, le iva ha hacer el boca-boca, por que pense que se habia ahogado  
  
Paula le conto todo  
  
-¿Es cierto?  
  
-Si  
  
Paual se puso a llorar en los brazos de su hermano, entonces entro Ron  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Paula? No llores  
  
"Paula: ¡Vaya! Que majo es, y eso que yo siempre me meto con el, o le llamo, cabeza zanahoria"  
  
Paula se hecho encima de Ron, llorando:  
  
-Perdona Ron, perdona por lo que te dije  
  
-Tranquila, no pasa nada  
  
-Bueno, os contare todo mi pasado, creo que deberíais saberlo  
  
Enronces entro Hermione gritando  
  
-¿HABEIS VISTO A PAULA? ¡LLEVO UNA HORA BUSCÁNDOLA!  
  
-Estoy aquí  
  
-Ven, siéntate  
  
-Mirar, yo..........  
  
Jajajajaja, lo dejo aquí, el misterio, para el final, jajajajajjajajaja  
  
**********************CONTESTACIÓN DE LOR REVIEW*****************  
  
Rinoa: ¡muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste mi personaje, que pena, Draco, es bobo, mira lo que le paso por guarrete, jiji  
  
Remus J Lupin: muchas gracias, perdon, ya se que es muy corto  
  
Victoria Guerra: seguro que este te a encantado, mira Draco  
  
Lalwen de Black: ¡Es Chenoa! Jiji, te contestare:  
  
a)Ya veras  
  
b) ¡que me lo e inventado yo, no Rowing!  
  
c) no lo sabia  
  
d) no lo se, yo lo e puesto, por que a si se entera de sus planes  
  
e) ¿cuándo lo a celado?  
  
f) porque le gusta, y se pone nervioso  
  
g) porque es un guarro  
  
h) no se, pero por lo que veo, no  
  
i)puede que si, alomejor son espias secretos de Voldemort  
  
j) porque quiere  
  
Ammy: no pasa nada, pero, ya ves, no seran muy amigos  
  
YHESI: muchas gracias, y si lo e leido, me encanta 


	4. Pues yo soy

Hola, en el capitulo de hoy (joer, parece que narro una serie) teneis que comprender, que Paula es mi personaje, no de Rolwing, entonces, no empecéis, no sale en la película, no sale en el libro, como hay gente que me lo a dicho, y se llama, Lalwen, este capitulo, os lo dedico, a los plastas que no me han dejado de decir, ¿de donde viene?, que son:  
  
Estrella de la Tarde, Lalwen de Black, Rinoa, Ammy, y no me acuerdo de mas, pero esas personas, saben quines son  
  
En fin  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
******************************PUES YO SOY****************************  
  
-Pues yo vengo de Australia  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Calla Ron, dejame hablar  
  
-Vale  
  
-Yo vengo de Australia, yo sabia que no era como ellos, como mis "padres", era distinta, pero ellos no me decian nada, a si que no hable, hace poco tiempo, 3 dias antes de empezar el colegio, mis padres me dijeron, que ellos me cogieron en holfanato, que, intentaron investigar quienes eran mis padres, pero estaban muertos, solo esistias tu, Harry Potter, el famoso Potter, yo cogi tal berrinche, que vine, vine a buscarte, mis padres no lo saben  
  
-¿Cómo se llamaban tus "padres"?  
  
-Marta y Javier  
  
___________________________FLASH BACK_______________________________  
  
-Paula, ven, tenemos que contarte algo  
  
-¿Qué quieres mama?  
  
-Mira, hija, tu no eres nuestra hija  
  
-Hombre, eso ya lo sabia, yo no soy rubia, como todos vosotros (eran como, los Wasley, alli todos pelirrojos, aquí rubios)  
  
-Mira, nosotros te cogimos en un olfelinato, y te cuidamos, no sabiamos de quien eras hija, pero, eras de la familia Potter  
  
-¿De ese niño, que sale en mis libros de texto?  
  
-Si, tu eres su gemela  
  
Paula estaba muy asustada  
  
-Mama, quiero dormir  
  
-Buenas noches  
  
Entonces, Paula, cogio todas sus cosas, y se fue en un avion a Londres  
  
_________________________FIN DEL FLASH BACK_________________________  
  
-¡Vaya Paula! ¿no le mandarias una carta a tu madre?  
  
-Si, es lo mas justo, estaran muy preocupados Ron  
  
-A mi me matarian  
  
-Pero, no tengo lechuza  
  
-Te dejo la mia  
  
-Gracias, me voy, Hermione ¿te vienes?  
  
-Si  
  
Las dos se fueron a la habitación juntas, Paula llego antes, y cuando salio Hermione del servicio, Paula le enseño un papel roto, ponia:  
  
Mama, soy Paula, estoy bien, adios  
  
-¿Qué es esto?  
  
-La carta para mi madre  
  
-No bromees, ¿cómo le vas a dar esto?  
  
-Con lechuza  
  
-Anda, trae un papel  
  
-Cogelo tu  
  
Hermione rebusco en los cajones  
  
-Aquí esta  
  
-¿Qué pongo?  
  
-Trae, que la escribo yo  
  
Hola mama y papa  
  
Solo queria arrepentirme por haberme ido sin señales de vida, estoy en Londres, espero que vengais a verme, vosotros y mis hermanos, os presentare a Harry  
  
Muchos besos  
  
Paula  
  
-Gracias, ya se la dare a mi hermano  
  
-Vale  
  
-Hermione  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Te mola mi hermano  
  
-No  
  
-¿Cómo que no? Solo hay que ver como le miras  
  
-Bueno, vale, pero no digas nada  
  
-Hablare con el, para que te pida un cita  
  
-Ni se te ocurra  
  
-Pues se me a ocurrido  
  
-Bueno, pero no digas nada de mi  
  
-Vale, me voy  
  
Paula se fue a hablar con su hermano  
  
-Hola Harry  
  
-Hola, ¿tienes la carta?  
  
-Si, toma  
  
-Vamos a mandarla mañana, hoy es muy tarde  
  
-¿Mañana que clase tenemos?  
  
-Adivinacion  
  
-¿Y si hacemos novillos?  
  
-Bueno, ya vere  
  
-Bueno, adios  
  
-Adios  
  
Paula se fue a dormir, pero Hermione la llamo  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Qué te a dicho?  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Quien tu sabes  
  
-Ah, no me a dicho nada, no hemos hablado, alomejor mañana , hacemos novillos............  
  
-Ni se te ocurra  
  
-Bueno, vale  
  
-Buenas noches  
  
-Buenas noches  
  
Se fueron a dormir  
  
  
  
  
  
Se acabo el ficcccccccccc  
  
Espero que os halla gustado  
  
==================CONTESTACIÓN DE LOS REVIEWS================  
  
Yhesi: gracias, segura que ya te has enterado, de su pasado  
  
Lalwen de Black: no pasa nada, gracias or los animos  
  
Vistoria: jiji, muy chistoso, oye, ¿tienes dirección de hotmail?  
  
Rinoa: Draco, es feo, bueno, no es feo, ¡es horroroso! Mejor Harry, y Daniel, ¡esos si que estan buenos! Por fin te enteraste de su pasado, ¿contenta? 


	5. Hablando con los hermanos

Hola, aquí esta el 5º capitulo, vaya, estaba poniendo 8º, porque tenia la idea, de hacer el de los diarios, pero es mas justo, que haga este, a si , aquí va, bueno, mejor ao el de los diarios:  
  
EL QUIDITCH  
  
Harry y  
  
Bueno, es que como ya guarde el archivo, si lo cambio de nombre, me queda como inservible, y tendría que copiarlo, y pegarlo, pero me entra vaguitis, este fic, esta muy mal, por que, no me apetece acerlo, ademas, nadie lo lee, pero, me da igual, si no le gusta, ajo y agua  
  
********************HABLANDO CON LOS HERMANOS******************  
  
Todos fueron al gran comedor, Harry, Ron y Paula, se fueron a Adivinación  
  
-Quiero hacer novillos  
  
-No podemos  
  
Paula se fue muy enfadada, aunque fuera su primera clase de Adivinación, Harry , le habia contado que solo predecia su muerte  
  
Habian llegado a clase  
  
-Oh, eras Paula, la hermana de Potter  
  
-Si  
  
-Sentaros todo, tu no, Paula, ven  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Vas a morir, muy pronto, en cuanto el grim se alce  
  
-Ah, que ilusión  
  
-Encontraras tu amor, pero se perdera  
  
-Y ¿quién es?  
  
-Alguien, no te lo esperas  
  
-¿Qué predices, el futuro o el pasado?  
  
-Ambas cosas  
  
-Para predecir el pasado, solo se pregunta, ademas, Malfoy, no es mi amor  
  
-No, no hablo de el  
  
-Bueno  
  
-Ten cuidado, moriras, en este mes  
  
-Vale, tedre cuidado, cuando salga de ahí, o vaya a ser que me caiga, alomejor, tu llamas a eso "muerte"  
  
-Bueno, hoy predeciremos  
  
-Muerte- susurro Harry  
  
-Señor Potter, no se burle, por que morira, hoy mismo  
  
-Oh, si, de amor  
  
-No es broma  
  
-Oye, que vamos a hacer-dijo Parvati  
  
-Algo, muy importante, bastante difícil, leer los astros  
  
-Pufffff, un monton  
  
-Calle señor Wasley, predizca, esto  
  
Le dio un mapa, de astros  
  
-Pues, hoy me caere, mañana me quedare sin comer, pasado, vere una araña gigante  
  
-Muy bien, ¡un buen futuro!  
  
-Oh, pobrecito, susurraron Parvati y Lavender  
  
-Se acabo la clase, alumnos  
  
Ron, que oyo lo de Parvati y Lavander, fua a hacerse el duro  
  
-Tranquilas, sobrevivire  
  
-Oh, eres tan valiente  
  
-Y tan guapo  
  
Se le tiraron encima, a darle besitos  
  
-Socorro, Harry  
  
-Jaja, eso por hacerte el valiente  
  
-Socorroooooooo  
  
Cuando Ron estuvo a salvo, se fue a la sala comun (después de las clases)  
  
-Mira, Ron, pruebas de Quiditch, presentate  
  
-Lo hare  
  
Llego por la tarde, Ron se presento  
  
-Oliver, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-Venia, a ver las pruebas, y a anunciarte, que eres capitán  
  
-Bien  
  
-Empecemos, colocaros todos, la primera ronda seran segundo y tercero, la segunda ronda, cuarto y quinto, la tercera ronda, sexto y séptimo  
  
En la primera, salio, una niña de segundo, rubita, se llama Maria, pero no era lo bastante agil, no duraria mucho, en la degunda, salio Ron, y en la tercera, salio, un chico de séptimo, se llamaba, Daniel  
  
-Buen, ahora competireis, los tres, os tiraremos, cinco quocell  
  
La niña de primero, paro 2  
  
Ron, 4  
  
Daniel 3  
  
-Bien, el nuevo guardian, es Ronald Wasley  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Bien!!!!!!!  
  
Paula llego corriendo  
  
-Me voy a presentar para buscadora  
  
-Lo siento, soy yo  
  
-Pero, ¡si no soy buscadora no vivo!  
  
Paula se puso a llorar  
  
-No llores  
  
-Yo era buscadora de Tresinley, no aguanto, era la mejor  
  
-Lo siento  
  
-Al menos, dejame que lo demuestre  
  
-Vale, ¡Oliver! ¡Espera!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Nos quieres demostrar algo  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
-Paula Potter  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Es mi hermana, gemela  
  
-Vale  
  
Paula saco una Nimbus 2005 (es la de Australia)  
  
-Bien, suelta la snitch  
  
Paula la cogio super rapido, era muy buena  
  
-Paula, puedes ser, sustituta  
  
-Bueno, haber si aguanto  
  
-Vamos  
  
Todos se fueron, Paula aprovecho, para hablarle de Hermione  
  
-Harry  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Quién te gusta?  
  
-Mmmmm, no se lo digas  
  
-No  
  
-Hermione, es mi mejor amiga ¡me e enamorado de mi mejor amiga!  
  
-Pidela una cita  
  
-No, yo no le gusto, es demasiado para mi  
  
-Prueba  
  
-¿Estas segura?  
  
-Si, almenos, intentalo  
  
-Vale  
  
-Adios  
  
-Adios  
  
_________________________________FIN__________________________________  
  
  
  
---------------------------------CONTESTACION DE LOS REVIEW----------------- ---------  
  
Victoria: Perdón, no sabia que eras tu  
  
YHESI: si, seran mejores amigas  
  
Rinoa: es que no me dejabas de dar la tabarra, lo siento, yo odios los Hr/H, pero es justo, Ron, vale, es majo, pero ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Draco!!!!!!!!!!!!! Es un borde!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione_Granger: hay no acaba, es fin del capitulo 


	6. Harry se lanza

Hola, aquí os traigo el capitulo 6, despues de tanto tiempo, perdon por el retraso,  
  
Este fic se lo dedico a Carolina (Hermione_Granger) por que ella me dijo que lo siguiera:  
  
///////////////////////// HARRY SE LANZA ////////////////////////////////  
  
Harry estaba en la sala comun, haciendo sus aburridos deberes de adivinación, casi todos estaban en la otra parte se la sala comun armando, por una arte.  
  
En la otra parte estaba Harry en la mesa, y Hermione junto al fuego, leyendo un libro. Harry estaba tapado entre un monton de pergaminos, y Hermione, le miraba de reojo, por encima del libro, al igual que Harry, de repente, Hermione se quedo fijamente, mirando sus ojos, esos ojos verdes, esos ojos que la enamoraron, se perdia en ellos, eran tan bellos, que nadie se resistia a ellos, de repente, Harry parecio notar eso, y l amiro, la sonrio, esa sonrisa que derretia a cualquiera que al vea, esto hizo que Hremione se ruborizara, y sus mejillas pasaron a un color sonrosado, y bajo rapido su mirada al libro, y se tapo la cara totalmente con el, ya que el libro era bastante grande.  
  
Harry se levanto silenciosamente, y se puso dertas de ella, pero esta no lo noto, ya que estaba metida en su aburrido libro.  
  
De repente Harry la tapo los ojos, esto hizo que ella se asustara mucho, Harry se acerco a su oido, y le susurro:  
  
-Soy el hombre de tus sueños - o algo a si.  
  
Esta sonrio, y le dijo:  
  
-Se que eres tu, Harry.  
  
Este le sonrio, algo que hizo que casi se volviera a derretir.  
  
-Hermione ¿vienes? - le pregunto este.  
  
Hermione se volvio a ruborizar estaba tan.....enamorada, que cada cosa que le decia Harry la sonrojaba, esta le intento disimularlo y le contesto:  
  
-Harry, estoy haciendo deberes.  
  
-Deberes, deberes, deberes, ¿no piensa en otra cosa?  
  
-No quiero suspender.  
  
-Pero, ¿cómo vas a suspender? Estas todo el dia estudiando.  
  
-Bueno................  
  
Harry le arrebato el libro, y con un hechizo desembocador lo mando a su habitación, Hermione le chillo:  
  
-¡DAMELO!  
  
Y Harry le dijo:  
  
-Cogeme.  
  
Esta se rio, y corrio detrás de Harry, fuera de la sala comun, Hermionew se canso cuando iban por el tercer piso y le dijo:  
  
-Harry, me voy a subir, estoy cansada, y le voy a pedir el libro a Ron.  
  
Hermione parecia dispuesta a irse pero Harry le dijo:  
  
-Ven, te tengo que decir una cosa.  
  
Esta acedio, fueron todo el camino riendo, hasta que llegaron, Harry le cogio de la mano a Hermione, y le dijo:  
  
-Ven, detrás de los invernaderos - y tiro de ella.  
  
En cuanto Hermione rozo la mano de Harry, sonrojo a un color tomate, pero Harry no parecia verla, se sentaron en al hierba.  
  
-Bien, Harry, ¿qué me querias decir?  
  
-Mira....Hermione..yo......bueno......yo........tu...........Hogsmeade...... .....  
  
-Harry, pareces un bebe aprendiendo a hablar.  
  
-Hermione, no es tan facil.  
  
-¿Lo que?  
  
-¿QuersireaHodmeadtuconmisinron?  
  
-¿Qué dices? No te entiendo.  
  
-¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade sin Ron?  
  
Hermione, ya no estaba roja, estaba, granate.  
  
-Bueno.......vale......pero...........¿Cómo iremos? No podemos ir hasta dentro de un mes.  
  
-Mapa, capa de invisibilidad ¿te suena?  
  
-Ah, no Harry, no.  
  
-Por fa - dijo Harry con ojitos de niño pequeño.  
  
Esta acedio:  
  
-Vale, pero, la primera y la ultima vez.  
  
-Vale.  
  
Los dos se miraron unos inatantes, se acercaron, 10 milimetros, 5 milimetros, 2 milimetros 1 milimetro, sus labios ya casi se rozaban, pero algo, les separo, eran, como unos susurros, unos susurros, tristes y arrepentidos, Hermione y Harry se acercaron un poco, pero oyeron bastante:  
  
-Ginny, yo....  
  
-Mira, Draco, ya oi bastante.  
  
-Pero yo.........  
  
-¿Por qué me hiciste eso?  
  
-Ya te lo explique.  
  
-Mira, Draco, ¿qué te crees? Eso no es com romper un juguete, se compra uno nuevo, no es como comerse un pastel, tambien se compra uno nuevo, es que TU me has puesto los cuernos.  
  
-Ginny, no sabia que hacer, eras un Wasley, sabri, que mi padre no lo aguantaria, y me intente olvidar de ti con otra.  
  
-Pero ¿tu padre aguantaria que estuvieses con una Potter?  
  
-No se, Ginny, yo te quiero.  
  
-Tambien querias a esa Paula.  
  
-Ya te lo explique Ginny, si quieres te lo vuelvo a explicar.  
  
-No, no quiero oir tus explicaciones, lo unico que exolica todo, fue lo que vi.  
  
Ginny se levanto, dispuesta a irse, en cuanto se dio la vuelta, Draco la tiro del brazo, y al tirarla hizo que callera encima de el en una posición un tanto extraña, Draco, estaba tumbado en la hierba, y Ginny encima, cualquiera que llegara en ese momento pensaria mal, mejor dicho, MUY mal.  
  
-Ginny, mi ultima explicación es esto.  
  
Ginny, parecio comprenderlo todo, ya que ese dulce beso, estaba muy cargado de amor, y de arrepentimiento, Ginny vio, con ese beso que realmente estaba enamorado de ella.  
  
Harry y Hermione contemplaron toda la escena, de repente Harry tiro de un brazo a Hermione, para atrás, para decirle algo, y esta callo bocarriba, no se dejaba de reir, y Harry no tubo otra opcion, que meterle un puño en la boca, cuando se calmo dijo:  
  
-Cuando se entere Ron........  
  
Harry rio ante esto.  
  
-Herm......  
  
-¿Si Hary?  
  
-¿Subimos?  
  
-Si.  
  
Harry y Hermione subian en silencio, una oaz reinaba, cuando iban por el segundo piso, Harry dijo:  
  
-Parece que ha pasado un angel.  
  
"Hermione: Es que tu eres mi angel"  
  
Esta le sonrio, y no dijeron nada.  
  
Cuando iban ya por el quinto piso, Harry le cogio de la mano, esta se sonrojo levemenete, este parecio notarlo, y la agarro mas fuerte, cuando llegaron al retrto de la dama gorda, al verlos de la mano pregunto:  
  
-Ya novios.  
  
-Si - dijo Hermione.  
  
-No - dijo Harry.  
  
-Decidieros.  
  
-Si - dijo ahora Harry.  
  
-No - contesto Hermione.  
  
-¿Si o no?  
  
-¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? - preguntaron los 2 a la vez.  
  
-Hay, la juventud de hoy en dia, ¿contraseña?  
  
-¿Cuál era Mione?  
  
-Infraccion de trafico.  
  
-Gracias Herm. -Venga, vamos a pasar. Los dos pasaron: -Bueno Herm, me voy a dormir, que tengo sueño. Este se dio la vuelta pero Hermione le grito: -Harry. -¿Qué? -Mi libro -Ah, claro, vamos. Los dos entraron, y vieron algo que les asombro, en el centro de la habitación, habia una mesa, por el suelo habia varias cartas, el resto estaba en la gran mesa, pero no solo estaban la s cartas, tambien estaba Paula tumbada bocarriba, con Ron encima, de repente, Hermione rio, Paula parecio oir algo y dijo:  
  
-¿Qué ha sido eso?  
  
Ron miro por toda la habitación desde ahí, cuando miro donde estaban Hermione y Harry, Hermione casi explota de la risa, Ron tenia toda la cara, llena de labios rojos, el pintalabios de Paula, y Paula, con todo el pintalabos corrido, Harry le tubo que tapar a Hermione la boca, para que no se riera, Ron, al no ver nada, dijo:  
  
-No ah sido nada, ¿seguimos Pauili?  
  
-Claro Ronny.  
  
Hermione le susurro a Harry:  
  
-¿Has visto esos tortolitos?  
  
Harry rio ante esto y le dijo:  
  
-Sera mejor que nos vayamos.  
  
Cuando salieron, Hermione le dijo a Harry:  
  
-Puedes dormir en nuestra habitación, si quieres.  
  
-Mejor, estoy cansado.  
  
Los dos subieron, Hermione le dijo:  
  
-Puedes dormir en mi cama, es mas grande que las vuestras, pero tambien puedes dormir en la de tu hermana, que esta vacia.  
  
Harry se acerco a la de Paula, pero al verla dijo:  
  
-¿Siempre esta todo a si?  
  
-Si.  
  
En la cama, estaban todos los cosméticos tirado, y un pintauñas abierto, k se habia esparcido por todo.  
  
-Mejor duermo en la tuya.  
  
-Vale, toma, ponte mi pijama.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-No se, espera, que los saque.  
  
Hermione saco un camisón verde, y un pijama rosa.  
  
-Toma, este.  
  
-¿Este?  
  
-Si, a no ser que quieras un camisón.......  
  
-Hermione, ¿no tienes otro?  
  
-Es el que me metio mi madre.  
  
-Bueno........................  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Puedo dormir en camiseta?  
  
-Ah, no no, majo, en mi cama duermes con pantalones.  
  
-Vale  
  
-Cambiate aquí, yo voy al cuarto de baño.  
  
Hermione vino con el camisón, era demasiado ajustado, se le veia perfectamente su buen formado cuerpo, y ya sus bonitas y largas piernas, ya que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas, como una minifalda, ah Harry casi se le cae la baba.  
  
-Mejor que vayamos a dormis.  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
  
  
REVIEW  
  
  
  
Victoria: no, todavía queda mucho, tranquila.  
  
Lalwen de Black: no se lo ah mangado, es sustituta.  
  
Ginny Potter: es que, mucha gente me lo pidio, ademas, a mi no me importa, lo que importa es que sea una buena historia.  
  
  
  
Lupina: Estas un poco lo quilla ¿no? Jiji, ¡ah! Lo que me preguntaste, lo pense antes de hacer el fic, y se me ah pasado ponerlo, tranquila, lo sabras en el proxima capitulo, gracias por recordamelo ;)  
  
  
  
Rinoa: si, lo has dicho 1000 veces, Paula esta loca, Parv, y Lav, son imbeciles, no das la tabarra, era broma :P.  
  
  
  
YHESI: Gracias, y, si, ¡ya era hora!  
  
  
  
¡¡DEJEN REVIEW!! 


	7. Discotecas Magicas

¡¡Hola a todos!! Perdón por tardar tanto en seguir el fic, pero espero que lo disfruteis ^.^' este fic se lo dedico a Montse, que me mando un email preciosisimo :D  
  
DISCOTECAS MAGICAS  
  
Por la mañana, Harry se levanto demasiado pronto, la lluvia no le dejaba dormir, cuando se levanto, vio el rostro de Hermione dormido, tiritando de frío, Harry, la tapo con un trozo de manta que sobraba, y se quedo mirando su hermoso rostro dormido.  
  
Por otro lado, Paula y Ron, ya se habían levantado, y estaban en la Sala Común.  
  
Harry se levanto, y se fue a desayunar pronto, ya que tenia entrenamiento.  
  
-¡Hola Harry! - dijo Paula contenta, se levanto, y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¡La vida es bella!  
  
Harry río, y miro a Ron, que se puso un poco colorado.  
  
Hermione se levanto, y vio que Harry no estaba, se levanto, quería verle jugar al Quiditch.  
  
-Hermione, ¿a dónde vas? ¿te has levantado ya?  
  
-Si Harry, ¿te importaría que fuera a verte jugar?  
  
-Claro que no.  
  
-¿Has dormido bien?  
  
-Bastante bien.  
  
Harry llego al campo, y estuvieron un rato entrenando, cuando termino, se fue a cambiar, y se fue con Hermione a Hogsmeade.  
  
-Mira Harry, ¿qué es ese edificio tan moderno?  
  
Ambos se acercaron, y vieron que era una discoteca.  
  
-¡Oh! Mira, podriamos entrar Hermione.  
  
-Harry, a las discotecas se va por la noche, ademas, no estoy muy arreglada para entrar, que digamos.  
  
-Pero Hermione, si estas muy hermosa - dijo Harry, y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, le dio un beso.  
  
Hermione se puso palida.  
  
-Yo... perdón Hermione.  
  
-No pasa nada Harry.  
  
Hermione y Harry, se fueron a dar una vuelta, había bastantes tiendas nuevas, luego, subieron a las colinas, y vieron que había algo en construcción.  
  
Se acercaron un poco mas, y vieron que era... ¡UN PARQUE DE ATRACIONES!  
  
-Hermione, vamos a entrar.  
  
-No, esta en construcción Harry.  
  
-Vamos Mione - dijo Harry tirandola del brazo.  
  
-No Harry, ya vendremos un día, estoy un poco cansadas - y tras decir esto, se fue.  
  
Harry se quedo ahí solo, sentado en la hierba, pensando en Hermione, en porque la beso...  
  
Mientras Ginny y Draco, habían pasado la noche en la habitación de los Slytherins.  
  
-Ginny, es mejor que guardemos esto en secreto, nadie lo aceptaria.  
  
-Bueno, pero, ¿a Hermione?  
  
-Bueno...  
  
-¿A Harry?  
  
-Vale, pero, a nadie mas...  
  
-¿y a Paula?  
  
-Bueno, eso lo pensare.  
  
-Vale...  
  
Mientras Paula y Ron...  
  
-¿Ronnye?  
  
-¿Cómo que Ronnye? - dijo Fred que lo había oido.  
  
-¿No sabias que somos novios? - dijo Paula dándole un beso a Ron.  
  
-Hermanito, ya era hora de que pillaras - dijo George guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-Meteros en vuestros asuntos ¬¬  
  
-Ronnye, no pasa nada, churri - dijo George poniendo voz de Paula.  
  
-Oye, tu, ¡no te metas con mi churrito! - grito Paula, a la vez que le daba un tortazo.  
  
-Tranqui, cuñada - dijo riendo George.  
  
************Fin************  
  
Si quereis saber lo que pasa, leer el proximo!!  
  
Contestación de los review...  
  
...3 meses después!!  
  
Sakura potter: dame la dire de tu fic, que no lo encontre, asias por tu review.  
  
Lechucita Ambarina: jeje, mejor Hermi/Harry, y Snape para ti, jajaja, gracias por leer este fic, ya leere yo alguno tuyo :p  
  
Rinoa: jajaja, la parejita ideal, y gracias por leer todos mis fics :D haber cuando ablamos por el msn.  
  
Lucia: oh!! Gracias!! Me alagas!! El proximo cap, saldra mas paula, y te lo dedicare a ti ;)  
  
Hermione Granger: de nada, jajaja.  
DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!! 


	8. Somos novios ¿y que?

Hola a todos, jejeje, (siempre con mis mismo saludo rallante ¬¬)  
  
Este fic se lo dedico a Montse, por el email tan bonito que me mando, y a mi querisidisma cyber mejor amiga Carol, que, por favor, leer su fic.  
  
Noches Embrujadas -  
  
Y otro de Sora:  
  
Mi pasado, tu futuro -   
  
Os digo que los leais, porque son buenos fics, y no tiene muchos reviews, y se merecen muchísimos.  
  
Ahora, os dejo con el mio, jeje, espero que os guste.  
  
**SOMOS NOVIOS, ¿Y QUE?**  
  
-¿Dónde esta Hermione?  
  
-Paula, cariño, tranquila.  
  
-Le quiero comunicar que somos novios.  
  
-No, a Hermione no, a Harry si.  
  
-No, a mi hermano no, a Hermione si.  
  
-Que no.  
  
-Pues a Ginny.  
  
-No, a mi hermana no.  
  
-A todos.  
  
-Vale...  
  
-¡¡PAULA!!  
  
Hermione se acerco corriendo, y no vio a Ron.  
  
-Tia, he estado con el, tia, fuimos a la cita, y... ¡¡¡¡Me beso!!!!  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
-¡Ron! ¿qué haces aquí? ¿quién te manda cotillear?  
  
-Pero, si llevo aquí un buen rato :S  
  
-Ya, claro, falsante.  
  
-Para ya, Hermi.  
  
-No quiero Ron.  
  
-Tia, ¿qué te dijo mi hermano? - interrumpio Paula.  
  
-Perdon .  
  
-¡Que pavo!  
  
Hermione le conto todo.  
  
-Hermione, ¿sabes que?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Lo sabras luego.  
  
-Que graciosillo, ¿no Ron?  
  
-Jijiji.  
  
-Bueno, me voy.  
  
Hermione estaba apunto de irse, cuando Paula la llamo.  
  
-Hermi, hoy reunion a las 12, y de paso, ligate a Harry del todo ;)  
  
-Intentare - dijo Hermione con cara de pena.  
  
Todos se fueron a cenar al gran comedor.  
  
-Harry ¿qué te pasa?  
  
-Nada Paula.  
  
-Has llorado, ¿por qué?  
  
-Ya te lo contare, ya viene todos.  
  
Hermione llego mas tarde, se la veia un poco triste.  
  
-¡Eh! ¿os doy una noticia?  
  
-Vale - dijo Harry.  
  
-Paula, ¿no lo habiamos dejado para luego? - pregunto Ron.  
  
-No es eso.  
  
-¿Qué es?  
  
-Bueno, ya he mandado la carta a mis "padres" y vendran dentro de poco, y la otra, que ahí reunion para Gryffindor esta noche.  
  
-¿A que hora?  
  
-A las 12 justas.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
Todos tuvieron una agradable cena, Ginny se fue con Draco, a la Sala Comun de Slytherin, Hermione se fue a pensar a su habitación, sobre lo que le dijo Paula, Harry, por otro lado, se fue a dar una vuelta por el lago, y, Paula y Ron, se fueron a dar una vuelta por el castillo.  
  
-Mira Ron, que figura tan bonita.  
  
-No mas que tu.  
  
La figura era un ángel dentro de un corazón.  
  
Paula se acerco a ella, y de repente, se abrio.  
  
-¿Entramos?  
  
-Esta bien... - dijo Ron algo preocupado.  
  
Los dos entraron, y vieron que daba a una preciosa sala llena de flores, roja, con una preciosa musica, y las paredes decoradas con corazones.  
  
-¡Mira que bonito Ronney!  
  
-Si Pauly, pero es muy tarde, sera mejor que volvamos mañana.  
  
-Esta bien...  
  
Ron y Paula se fueron a la Sala Comun, mientras, Draco y Ginny...  
  
-Draco, esta noche tengo una reunión en Gryffindor, ¿quieres venir?  
  
-Si claro, como que me van a dejar entrar.  
  
-Le puedo pedir la capa a Harry.  
  
-¿Tu crees que te la dejara?  
  
-¿Por supuesto que si?  
  
-Esta bien, vete a buscarla, vienes ahora, y vamos ya.  
  
-Vale, podremos esperar mientras en el cuarto.  
  
Ginny salio, hasta que llego al cuarto de los chicos.  
  
-Harry, ¿me... - Ginny no puedo terminar la frase, vio que Harry estaba llorando.  
  
-Harry, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
-Nada Ginny, no me pasa nada, ¿querias algo?  
  
-Si, tu capa invisible, si no te importa.  
  
-No, cogela, ¿para que es?  
  
-Ya te contare Harry - dijo Ginny mientras salía corriendo.  
  
Ginny llego corriendo, hasta que llego al cuadro de la Sala Común de Slytherin, dijo la contraseña "Slytherin al poder" y entro con la capa puesta.  
  
-Vamos Draco, ya estoy aquí, vamonos rapido, que empieza la reunión en 5 minutos.  
  
Draco salio, por el retrato, Ginny se iba a quitar la capa...  
  
-No, escondete, sera mejor que no nos vean juntos.  
  
Ginny se escondio, y antes de entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se cambiaron.  
  
-¿La contraseña?  
  
-Ranas de Chocolate.  
  
-Pasa querida.  
  
Ginny y Draco entraron por el retrato, y vieron a Paula con Ron sentados en un sillon, alrededor vieron mas alumnos, Hermione, Harry, Parvati, Seamus, Fred, George, Angelina... (y muchos mas).  
  
-Bueno, queriamos deciros que Ron y yo somos novios, y hemos preparado una fiesta.  
  
Harry y Hermione rieron, Fred y George, fueron a "felicitar" a su hermano, y, los demas, a la "mini-fiesta" que prepararon.  
  
-Jo, si me lo hubieran dicho, me pondría mi traje nuevo, y el maquillaje de marca -decia Parvati con su voz de pija.  
  
-Calla tia, que no eres la unica.  
  
-Ya lo se Lavi, la unica que va bien es Paula, claro, es su fiesta, y, encima, esta con Ron, mi ex.  
  
-Ya tia, que mal rollo.  
  
(N/A: que pijas son dios!!)  
  
De repente, alguien entro por el retrato, eran, Cho, y sus amigas, y, algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff.  
  
-Draco- le susurro Ginny - vamos a mi habitación, puedes pasar la noche alli, Lucy no dira nada.  
  
-Pregunta por sea caso.  
  
-¡Lucy!  
  
-¿Si Gin? ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
-No, que estoy con Draco, y que si te importa, que duerma en nuestra habitación.  
  
-Claro que no Gin - dijo Lucy, y se fue a bailar con un alumno de Hufflepuff.  
  
-Vamos a la habitación.  
  
Estaban subiendo a la habitación, y Ron llamo a Ginny.  
  
-¡Eh! Ginny, quedate.  
  
-No, tengo sueño - y subieron.  
  
Todos siguieron bailando y jugando a la fiesta, hasta que empezaron a jugar a beso, atrevimiento y verdad...  
  
_____________________________  
  
CONTESTACIÓN DE LOS REVIEW  
  
Rinoa: Gracias, jejeje, gracias, lo de la discoteca... ya llegara!! Sigue leyendo mis fics, que eres una de mis lectoras favoritas!! (y escritoras tb)  
  
Hermione Granger: lo segui!! Mira! Recomende tus fics!! :D  
  
Cheskamaione Hermaione Granger Potter Weasly: pedazo review!! Vayamos por partes.  
  
Esta igual de loco qe yo, :P Gracias por lo de los personajes! A mi tp, pero en los fics, me encanta, buenas parejas :D podrias escribir sobre ellas, si, seria una buena pareja, la pena esque no lo diga :( si quieres, los explicare eso mejor, en el proximo fic, lo de Voldemort y Paula, que ahora me da pereza, bueno, lo de las clases, esque en su pais (no me acuerdo cual era ahora mismo :S) tb era brujita, e iba a un colegio, osea, que esta bien, porque es como si siguiera jejejeje.  
  
Nadie es perfercto.  
  
Firmado: Nadie. :D  
  
Gracias, lo seguire  
  
DEJEN REVEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 


	9. El juego de la botella

El juego de la botella  
  
Ginny cerro la puerta de su habitacion, y Draco se quito la capa, y se fue a la cama de Ginny, Ginny fue al baño, y al salir, se fue a su cama con Draco.  
  
-Ginny, si supieras todo lo que te quiero... es demasiado, nunca pense que me pudiera llegar a pasar esto.  
  
-Yo a ti tambien te quiero mucho Draco.  
  
Ginny y Draco se empezaron a besar, acostados en la cama.  
  
-Muy bien Hermione, beso, verdad, o atrevimiento...  
  
-Pues, supongo que verdad, parece menos fuerte...  
  
-¿Te gusta un chico de aquí?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿No sera, por pura casualidad, moreno, ojos verdes, guapo, y parecido a mi no, no?  
  
-Una sola pregunta.  
  
-Jo – dijo Paula intentando parecer decepcionada, y giro la botella.  
  
-Fred... ¿cuál es la tia que tiene mejor culo de Hogwarts?  
  
-Pues esta claro que tu, Paula – en ese momento se llevo una mala mirada de Ron y de Angelina – pero me gusta mas el de Angelina.  
  
-Ya claro, capullo – le dijo enfadada Angelina.  
  
Paula volvio a girar la botella, que paro en Cho.  
  
-Elige.  
  
-Beso.  
  
Paula volvio a girar la botella y cayo en Harry. Harry puso una mala cara, Hermione miro a otro lado, y Cho sonrio, y se acerco a el. Hermione se iba a levantar, pero Paula tiro de ella.  
  
-Es solo un estupido juego – dijo enfadado Harry separandose rapido - ¿vale? – añadio mirando Hermione, y esta asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Todos siguieron jugando, cuando decidieron dar por terminado el juego, y hacer un baile, Harry se acerco a Hermione.  
  
-¿Bailas? – y la cogio por la mano.  
  
La musica empezo a sonar, Harry y Hermione se abrazaron.  
  
-Tendremos que continuar la cita a Hogsmeade.  
  
-Mientras no te vayas corriendo...  
  
-Hermione...  
  
-Bueno, pero de tu besito con Cho no te has arrepentido.  
  
-Si vas a empezar asi, adios.  
  
Harry se fue a su habitación, y Hermione se quedo sola, y Ron se acerco a ella.  
  
-Te ha dejado el novio, ¿eh? – dijo riéndose.  
  
-Eres imbecil – dijo Hermione mientras caia una lagrima por su cara.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Siempre la cagas, no se como lo haces, pero siempre la cagas, eres mas inoportuno.  
  
-Lo siento, como tu siempre lo sabes todo.  
  
-Yo no soy solo cerebro, ¿sabes?  
  
-Ya, era de broma.  
  
-No se como Paula te aguanta.  
  
Hermione se fue corriendo a su habitación, medio llorando, y Ron se quedo en medio de la sala sin saber que hacer.  
  
Draco y Ginny seguían en la habitación, susurrándose y besándose.  
  
-Hagamoslo – le susurro Draco.  
  
-¿Lo que?  
  
-El amor.  
  
-Esto...  
  
-Bueno, si no quieres no, pero esta es una buena oportunidad.  
  
-Si, si quiero – le susurro Ginny – pero yo soy virgen.  
  
-No pasa nada.  
  
Draco empezo a besar a Ginny y a quitarle lentamente la ropa, sin dejar de besarla, Ginny estaba tumbada en la cama, después se la quito el, Draco la miro, Ginny a el tambien, y se dieron otro beso, Draco empezo a bajar por su cuello, y a acariciarle el cuerpo, Ginny seguia tumbada sin hacer nada, estaba nerviosa.  
  
Hermione estaba en su habitación, la verdad esque no estaba nada bien lo que le habia hecho a Harry, así que se fue a la habitación de los chicos donde se encontro a Harry en su cama mirando un album de fotos sonriendo, salian ellos dos, en una visita a Hogsmeade, era invierno y estaba todo nevado. Hermione se puso detrás de el sin que le viera.  
  
-Lo pasamos bien ese dia.  
  
Harry la miro, y asintió sonriendo.  
  
-Lo hemos pasado muy bien desde que te conoci.  
  
-Ya.  
  
-Veras Harry, yo te queria pedir perdon, la verdad esque no deberia de aber echo eso.  
  
-No pasa nada Herm.  
  
-Bueno, que te parece si el sabado vamos a Hogsmeade.  
  
-Vale.  
  
-Por la noche, y vamos a la discoteca magica.  
  
-Vale, pero le podriamos decir a alguien mas que vaya, con nosotros no, por su cuenta, y luego nos veremos ahí.  
  
-Paula ya se ha enterado, no se como, pero lo ha pregonado por todo Hogwarts, así que ira.  
  
-Esta como una cabra.  
  
-Y el lunes viene su familia, sus padrastros y sus cuatro hermanastros.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo estaran?  
  
-Una semana, y daran aquí clase esa semana.  
  
-¿Iran a nuestro curso?  
  
-Ahí un chico en sexto, una chica en cuarto, otro en primero, y una niña de 5 años.  
  
-Vale.  
  
-Bueno Harry, me voy.  
  
-Adios.  
  
-Buenas noches – dijo dándole un beso (en la mejilla, malpensados!!)  
  
-¿Te gusto Ginny?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Bueno, yo estoy cansado, vamos a dormir.  
  
-Vale, buenas noches.  
  
Bueno, vale, la verdad esque el fic esta muy corto, pero los dos siguientes seran muy emocianantes, ya que algo nuevo se descubrira.  
  
La discoteca, la sala secreta que vieron Ron y Paula es de alguien... y la Family de Paula va a revolucionar todo un poco bastante.  
  
Muchas gracias a toda la gente que lo ha ido leyendo, si no fuera por vosotros, no lo seguiria.  
  
-Contestacion de los review-  
  
Hermione Granger: de nada por publicar tu fic, pero esque esta muy bien   
  
Cesitar: de verdad, tu review me ha gustado mucho, no esque este orgullosa de ella, pero la gente como tu me hace sentirme orgullosa de ella, muchas gracias este chap te lo dedico a ti. 


End file.
